1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an analysis system and device for determining copper in waste water and somewhat more particularly to a system and device for determining free and complexed copper in waste water of a galvanizing system.
2. Prior Art
Analysis systems for determining copper content in waste water, as in waste water of galvanizing systems, are known wherein waste water samples are taken from the waste water, preferably at pre-selected intervals, and collected in a suitable container, any bivalent copper in such samples is reduced to monovalent copper by addition of a reduction agent and, after attaining a specific pH-value with a buffer solution, a copper color-forming reagent is added and the copper content in the prepared sample is determined by colorimetry.
These types of analysis systems function to continuously automatically measure copper content in waste water. However, with such systems, only free copper contained in the waste water can be determined, but not copper bonded to cyanogen, such as particularly occurs in waste-water of galvanizing systems.